Wedding Day Honeyglows
by eleventhdoctor'sgal
Summary: Set at the end of the movie. Fix-it Felix and Sgt Tamora Calhoun prepare for the most important day of their lives... with a little help from their friends of course.


**I saw Wreck-It Ralph a few weeks ago and I have to admit it was awesome! My favourite characters are Fix-It Felix and Vanellope, but I absolutely adore the romance between Felix and Sgt Calhoun. This is my first WIR fanfic, so feedback would be greatly appreciated and I will take your comments on board! Enjoy!**

It had been a month since Turbo and the Cy-bugs had been destroyed. Vanellope von Schweetz was restored to being the leader of her game _Sugar Rush. Originally she was a princess; however she hated being subjected to wearing a stuffy, tight pink dress all day so instead she turned into a president. She found it a lot more fun and after all, presidency alongside racing was in her code. As strong minded as she was, Vanellope couldn't do it alone. Her best friend and 'brother' Ralph often visited her game to help run the candy coated land, making decisions and improving the lives of the people who live there. Ralph, after his little escapade, had returned to his own game __Fix-it-Felix Jr. He accepted that he was the bad guy of the game, although that didn't necessarily make him **a bad guy. **All the Nicelanders were now incredibly kind to him and Felix had accepted him not only as a good friend, but also as a brother._

Fix-it Felix Jr had met Sergeant Tamora Calhoun while game jumping in _Hero's Duty _to find Ralph. It was love at first sight. He was unsure as to whether she returned his affections, but that first kiss in _Sugar Rush_ confirmed it. They were both very much in love.

Two weeks after that kiss, Tamora defied tradition and bent down on one knee to level with her boyfriend.

"Fix-it, before I met you I never thought I would fall in love again. I believed you could fix anything, but not my broken heart. You fixed me,_ Felix_ and for that I truly love you."

Felix could feel his cheeks glowing red. Tamora grinned and slipped a gloved hand into the pocket of her armour and there emerged a tiny little black box. Flipping it open it revealed a shining gold wedding band.

"Fix-it Felix Jr, will you marry me? Fix-it! You all right soldier?"

As soon as Tamora said the word 'marry', Felix had flushed tomato red and soon his body crashed to the floor. He wasn't responding to her.

"Hey-oh!" Ralph greeted crashing the penthouse doors open. "Oh..."

He noticed Felix collapsed on the dance floor and Tamora desperately trying to resuscitate him. Poor Tamora, she had been preparing so hard for this moment and now it hadn't gone to plan.

"What happened?" Ralph gasped. "Is Felix dead?"

"FELIX IS DEAD?"

A child's voice shrieked from behind Ralph. Vanellope had come to Niceland with Ralph after returning from a hard day's work ruling _Sugar Rush._

"No he isn't dead! Silly girl," Tamora muttered.

"Then why is he lying on the floor? And not moving?" Vanellope asked.

"He's unconscious. One minute I was proposing to him, the next he's..."

"YOU PROPOSED!" Ralph yelled. "You're getting married!"

"Well I don't know about that you numbskull, seeing as Fix-It hasn't responded, he's lying unconscious on the dance floor!"

Ralph clamped his mouth shut as Tamora glared at him with such daggers that saying anything more would cause her to snap.

"Fix-it, Fix-it!" Tamora cried, shaking her boyfriend so hard his head almost fell off his miniscule frame. "Get a hold of yourself!"

Ralph and Vanellope tried to stop Tamora from what happened next, but it was too late. She struck Felix across the face – the blow was fierce that it left a huge red imprint on his cheek. It obviously worked as Felix jumped into the air so high that he hit the ceiling. The ceiling crumbled on his impact, but luckily Tamora rescued him from the falling plaster just in time.

"What happened?" Felix asked, frowning as he looked at the broken ceiling. "My face is on fire; ouch I must have hit it real hard!"

Tamora looked down at her feet and hung her head in shame. It was the only time Felix had ever seen his girlfriend embarrassed. Tamora felt so guilty about what she had done.

"I'm sorry Felix, it was me," She admitted. "You fainted and my _Hero's Duty _instinct kicked in."

"No problem, I can fix it," Felix grinned, as he removed his magic golden hammer from his tool belt.

He tapped his swollen plum coloured face and immediately it transformed back into the adorable, peach coloured face that Tamora had fallen in love with.

"So where were we?" Felix asked.

"Tamora was asking you to marry her," Vanellope piped up. "But you wiped out. I didn't know you had fainted. I thought you were dead."

Tamora glared at the dark haired, nine year old racer. Feeling Tamora's glare, Vanellope sheepishly retreated and hid behind her protector Ralph.

"Then she slapped you hard on the face," Ralph added.

"That's my Tammy Jean," Felix smiled. "My dynamite gal."

"So do you have an answer for my question, Fix-it?" Tammy asked.

Felix stared into his girlfriend's turquoise blue eyes.

"Yes."

"You're gonna get married!" Ralph smiled, as he hugged his fellow game partner. "Oh this is fantastic."

"First of all, we need to check out the venues, see where we're going to get married," Tamora said. "I guess that's what our little maid-of-honour can help us with."

She looked down at Vanellope, smiling. The nine-year-old's hazel eyes lit up and her face erupted into a wide toothy grin.

"I'm gonna be maid of honour!"

She jumped up and punched the air. No one had ever asked her to be maid of honour before and now, now she was so thrilled.

"Oh, but wait does this mean I have to wear my princess dress?" Vanellope frowned.

"Yes," Tamora replied, a small smirk forming on her face.

"Aww man!"

Vanellope was not a fan of her girly, pink princess dress which the code had forced upon her to wear. Thankfully, she was now able to sport her aqua blue jumper and her brown ruffle skirt.

"It's only for one day," Ralph told her. "Besides you'll look adorable. And remember, everyone loves an adorable winner."

"You're right!" Vanellope beamed. "Okay, Sarge let's go and check out venues!"

Felix knew that there was one place only suitable enough for the ceremony. But, would it bring back Tamora's painful memories of her former fiancé Brad? After searching for different venues, Vanellope and Tamora were on the edge of giving up. But when Felix mentioned about the church in _Hero's Duty_, it was then they decided that that was where they would be married. Even though the place brought back painful memories, Tamora decided that these memories were in the past and she was looking forward to the future, with a new love and a new life.

Felix worked hard on the guest list and invitations were soon sent out to everyone in the arcade. Some game characters were shocked at the unusual pairing of Felix and Sgt. Tamora Calhoun, however many of them had accepted it and were pleased that a wedding was going to take place between two very different game characters.

As the big day approached, Felix was so in a tizzy about getting everything organised that he almost forgot one very important detail. It came to him just as the arcade had closed and the games had finished playing for the day.

"Jiminy jaminy, how could I forget about my best man?" Felix gasped, scratching his head. "Ralph!"

Ralph was about to head off to his house in East Niceland, when all of a sudden he felt himself being knocked off his feet.

"Whoa, Felix!" He cried. "Slow down man, what's your hurry?"

"Ralph I need to ask you somethin'," Felix panted.

He couldn't speak as he was out of breath from sprinting to catch Ralph.

"Felix, are you okay? What is it you wanted to ask me?" Ralph laughed, as he patted his tiny friend on the back.

"Ralph, I can't believe I forgot all about this, but you're here now and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, Felix, enough with the sentimental stuff - whatever you have to say, say it."

"Will you be my best man?"

Ralph scooped up the miniscule handyman and hugged him so tightly that Felix thought he was going to snap in half.

"Oh, Felix, buddy this is the best day of my life! I would be honoured to be your best man!"

The wedding party was finally complete, all that was left was the wedding itself. And that came sooner than anticipated.

As soon as the arcade closed on the night of June 12th, all of the game characters would head to the church in _Hero's Duty_, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the bride and groom.

Meanwhile, back in Niceland, Felix was getting all flushed and wound up about his missing bow tie.

"Where is it?" He cried.

He had turned his room upside down. Clothes, toiletries and shoes were strewn across the floor. Felix would never be able to find it now. Then he remembered something –

"I can fix it!"

He gently tapped his bedroom floor with his magic golden hammer and suddenly the floor which just a minute ago was covered with objects now was clear and tidy.

"There you are, you sneak!"

He found his unsuspecting bow tie hidden in a plant pot. Why it was there he would never know. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Felix!" a voice cried from the other end.

It was Ralph.

"You ready brother? Ceremony starts in twenty minutes.

"Just a minute!" Felix hollered.

The added pressure made Felix go in a panic and no matter how many times he tried to put his bow tie together, it just wouldn't work. Ralph held Felix's murmurs, as he struggled to position the garment which would make his wedding outfit whole.

"Felix, are you okay in there?"

"Umm, I could use a little help."

Ralph barged into the room and the force was so strong that the door was pulled off the hinges. He saw the damage he had done but shook his head. Felix looked at him, shook his head and gave a sorry smile.

"Oops."

"Don't worry about it," Felix said. "I'll fix it later. But first, can you fix this bow tie for me?"

"It will be my pleasure."

Felix was putting a lot of trust in Ralph, a man who although not his fault, was known for wrecking things. However within a matter of minutes, the bow tie was perfectly placed on Felix's white shirt. Felix put a black cap on his head and now he was ready to get married.

"Oh Felix, you look swell. Now let's go catch that train, otherwise it'll be your bride who'll be waiting for you."

Over in the _Sugar Rush _castle,Vanellope was reluctantly fitting into her maid of honour dress. She looked in the mirror and was disgusted with it, but she remembered it was for Tamora and Felix. After all it was their special day. She pulled at the collar and tried to make herself comfortable, but it failed. She gave a defeated sigh and went to check on the bride. Vanellope rapped her knuckles on the door. It opened slightly and there was Sour Bill looking straight at the princess-come-president.

"Is Sarge ready yet?"

"The bride will be ready soon, President Vanellope," He droned, in his monotonous voice. "Wait by the hover board; she will be with you in a moment."

Vanellope smiled as she waited by the hover board. She couldn't wait to see Tamora in her wedding dress.

"I'm here now, Vanellope. Let's go, this bride is ready to get married."

Vanellope turned and gasped when she laid eyes on Tamora and how stunning she looked. She was exceptionally excited for Felix to see her.

Back at the church Felix and Ralph had arrived and many of the characters were congratulating Felix on his upcoming nuptials.

"Way to go Felix," came from Sonic.

"Be good to our Sarge," Kohut frowned at Felix.

"I'll be sure to," Felix replied. "She is a dynamite gal."

"I'm so happy for you Felix," Mary sniffled, as she wiped her tears away with a skilfully stitched handkerchief.

"Thank ya, Mary. Oh don't cry, it's a happy day today!"

"Yes congratulations, Felix," Gene grinned. "I guess this call for another golden medal."

"I don't need a medal," Felix beamed. "When I have the best reward anyone could ever give me!"

Felix and Ralph made their way to the altar.

"Good luck buddy," Ralph whispered, as he got into position.

Father Zubrinski, who was the resident chaplain of the church, met Felix at the altar. He shook his hand and asked how Felix was feeling.

"A little nervous," Felix admitted. "But I know the most dynamite gal is coming to get me. Oh, she does give me the honeyglows somethin' awful."

Father Zubrinski frowned at the strange reaction of the small handyman, however he let it pass. His eyes glanced to the back of the church and there was Sour Bill, indicating that the bride was indeed ready. He motioned for the congregation to stand, at that moment 'I Can't Help Falling in Love with You' played on the stereo. The games characters turned to the large wooden doors and they opened to reveal a small, raven haired girl. Vanellope. Ralph though his little 'sister' was adorable, as she scooped rose petals out of the wooden basket she was holding and scattered them gracefully down the ailse. She caught eyes with Ralph and cheekily stuck her tongue out at him. Ralph stifled a laugh.

As Vanellope was halfway down the aisle the rest of the attention focused on a certain blonde haired beauty. Felix gasped as he saw his bride walk down the aisle in a gorgeous white silk dress. Her headband glimmered with silver diamonds and her veil covered her smooth porcelain face. Felix couldn't wait to kiss her. But first, they had to declare their love and commitment for one another. Vanellope had finished scattering her rose petals and had positioned herself opposite Ralph. In her hands now was a bouquet of pink roses. They smelled awful and made her sneeze like crazy, but she just had to learn to control herself – at least for the ceremony.

Tamora neared her husband-to-be and he took her hand and led her to Father Zubrinski. The ceremony had begun and before the most important I-Do's, he was going on about the sanctity of marriage, normally what other people would classify as 'boring' in a wedding ceremony. While he was rambling on, Felix looked up at his bride and whispered, "You really are beautiful."

Under her veil, Tamora could feel herself glowing. She removed her veil and Felix could see her cheeks turning rose red.

"Uh, Tammy, why is your face red?" Felix murmured.

"I think it's because you're giving me the honeyglows," She smiled.

Felix giggled and took her hand. It was almost time for the vows.

"Do you Fix-It Felix Jr take Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I most certainly do."

"And do you Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun take Fix-It Felix Jr to be your lawful wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Fix-It. Congratulations, Felix you may kiss you-"

Before he had finished his sentence, Felix casually threw his black cap away and swiftly grabbed his bride's hand off guard and caught her in his arms. His gloved hand cupped her cheek, as they pulled in for a romantic kiss. The arcade game characters cheered on the newly wed couple.

Ralph, watching the couple kiss felt a wetness running down his cheeks. It was then he realised that he was crying. He quickly wiped the tears away, hoping no one would see him.

"What a diaper baby," Vanellope mocked, as she cracked a huge smile.

Tamora's eyes lovingly fixed on her husband. Felix stared adoringly at his new wife, she was here and she was finally his.

"C'mon, honeyglow, let's go get this party started."

"You got it, my dynamite gal."


End file.
